To maintain a workpiece in a dim place, a worker grasps a flashlight with one hand and holds pliers with the other hand, thus causing inconvenient maintenance.
A conventional illumination structure for pliers is disclosed in TW Patent No. M352434 and contains an accommodation groove defined on a protective sleeve of a handle so as to connect with a casing. The casing is configured to house a light emitting element for emitting lights from two clamping jaws, and the casing has at least one battery housed therein and has a control button fixed thereon, such that the control button controls the light emitting element to electrically connect with the at least one battery, thus illuming the lights to the workpiece from the two clamping jaws.
However, the light emitting element is mounted on the two clamping jaws so after the two clamping jaws expand outwardly, they shield the lights.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.